


Things that you can't lie about

by Onepiecehogwartsau



Series: Magical Revolution [4]
Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece, crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Character Death, Diagon Alley, Heatwave, Hogwarts AU, Sickness, Tragedy, going to school, he's so precious, mysterious sickness, usopp being the cutest kid ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onepiecehogwartsau/pseuds/Onepiecehogwartsau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Usopp's first encounter with an owl and how his magical adventure began as an 11-year-old boy. Read about how he gets enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a hot summer 1987. Part of a larger AU, can stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is part of a larger AU that we are currently working on but it can stand alone just fine! In this AU Usopp's father is a hindi wizard from India thus we gave Usopp the surname Yadav, which is hindi for "a descendant of Yadu", who is a mythological king. Yadav is a name used in some parts of India according to our research. Also good to know is that Usopp's mother is British and after divorcing Usopp's father the two of them moved back to Britain. Usopp's dad is still in India somewhere and they haven't heard from him for some years.
> 
> There will be one or two more chapters to this segment of the AU.
> 
> I claim no rights to One Piece or Harry Potter
> 
>  
> 
> This section of the AU was brought to you by Housingtheavengers on tumblr, Vendelareader her on ~
> 
> Reviews are very welcome!

**Chapter 1: Getting your Hogwarts letter is rather exciting, isn't it?**.

Today, just like all the previous ones, the outside world was found ablaze in heat. A heat wave had struck the entire country and July was reaching its end, but the heat didn't seem like it was leaving just yet. Actually it felt like this was just the beginning, but that was probably just pessimistic thinking.

The people of Oldham was slowly getting more and more agitated as the heat wore on and this showed on the streets. Litter and garbage bags were left outside to rot everywhere, it all started to smell the minute the sun barred down on it. Business was slow and most people where just waiting for their vacation to end and return to their workplaces, where they could push their boss to buy some nice fans and ice instead of having to pay for it out of their own pocket. The people that did venture outside walked past each other without even a glance, even old neighbours were too busy with themselves to care much about each other and in one little apartment a young boy and his mother were suffering through the heat.

Jasmine was a brave woman who for the last years had been raising her little boy singlehandedly, currently said boy was sat in front of the television. It was a small thing really, old and battered, but it was one of the more expensive things they had. In these sweltering hot days it was precious to keep her son's mind busy, going outside on the boiling streets wasn't an option and the neighbours weren't friendly towards her and her son, so having him play with some of the other children in the house wouldn't work out.

Getting up from the couch, using the old coffee table as support she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. One hand on the wall, sometimes even her entire shoulder, to support herself she made it there. Giving herself a pat on the shoulder for making the distance in one try she sits down on one of the rickety chairs to take a breather. She sit there, exhausted and warm not just from the heat outside but from the fever raging inside of her to and looks at her son. Usopp was laying on the floor, chin propped up on his hands and feet up in the air, dangling from side to side as he watched the telly. The show wasn't very interesting, especially not for a child, but Usopp with his wild imagination probably wasn't paying to close attention to it anyway. A smile graced her lips as she watched him. He truly was perfect, kind and generous, smart in all the ways that mattered. He truly was a good boy.

She tried to wipe away the sweat running down her temple and her neck but the hand she tried to wipe it away with wasn't much better. Giving up on the endeavor she gets up from the chair and makes her way towards the fridge, opening it up she braces herself before lifting out the big pot filled with stew, putting it down on the counter she lets herself rest. Her arms were shaking and her hands sought support from the counter, after a while she gathers herself and removes a second pot from the fridge, this one smaller but just as heavy. She closes the door of the fridge and blesses the cold that hits her in the face. A small relief from the heat.

"Usopp it's time for your dinner!" She calls, and is answered by some shuffling and the quick patter of feet quickly moving across the room.

"Are you going to have some, too, mom?" He says and smiles, going for the porcelain cabinet to get plates.

"No, not now honey," she replies and gives him a tired smile, "I'll have some later."

Disappointed Usopp removes one plate from the cabinet and helps himself to some stew and boiled potatoes when he's satisfied he hands the plate to his mom who puts it in the microwave.

While impatiently waiting for his food to heat up a sudden tapping on the kitchen window is heard. Wondering what this strange occurrence could be he leaves his mother at the microwave and moves over to the window, lifting the blinds he's met by an owl taping at the glass with its beak. Fascinated he stares at the animal without moving a muscle, the bird stares back at him. Seemingly looking him in the eye. Urging him to do something? Usopp opens the window to try to pet the bird, it's probably magical and is going to take him away somewhere beautiful. Yes a fast as he touched it it would grow big enough for him and his mother to ride on its back. Away from England and back to India where they would live among the trees with the leopards and the elephants, no one would act strangely around him and his mom there. Before any of that could happen though the owl gave an angry hoot which finally drew Jasmine's attention to their visitor.

"Well aren't you a lovely thing." Jasmine says and smiles weakly, "Usopp fetch a bowl of water for the poor thing, being up and flying now isn't good for her. She probably needs a drink."

"Whose is it" Usopp asks as he slips around the kitchen in his too big socks, hurrying to get a bowl and fill it up with water. The sink is stacked with dirty dishes so filling up the bowl takes some effort for the boy but the bowl fills up with lukewarm water, as cold as it can get these past weeks, and brings it over to the owl. Said owl has moved into the kitchen and is currently trying to balance itself on back of one of the kitchen chairs. Jasmine puts the potato pot on the chair and the owl is able to settle down, the chair much less keen to tople over.

"I don't know but it looks like they're able to care for her well enough." Jasmine sits down at the table, her entire body just seems to sink into itself as she relaxes. She's looks incredibly pale, her skin almost see through, in the weak evening light. "Remember to bring your plate to the table before sitting down darling."

"Yes ma!" Usopp says as he places the bowl of water on the owl's side of the table.

Sitting across from the owl Jasmine finally notices one rather odd thing with the owl, it carries a letter in it's beak. Surprised at herself for not noticing this earlier she tentatively reaches out across the table and takes it. Giving the owl a quick smile she looks down on the envelope to read who it's addressed to.

 **Usopp Yadav**.

 **The bedroom**.

 **25\. Davies Street 1 stair**.

 **Oldham**.

**Greater Manchester **.****

Surprised but taking it in stride she places the letter in front of Usopp's place at the table and looks over at the bird leaving its perch on the chair to get a drink of the water offered. Mother and son spends the few seconds the bird takes to take her drink just watching her until she's done and flies out the window with one last look at the small family.

Placing his plate on the table Usopp plops down on his chair and digs into his meal. Talking with his mouth full and gesticulating with his fork, spilling food to table top, he spun epic tales about where the bird came from. When he finally came to the part in the story as to what the owl was doing here she stopped him to point at the letter.

"I think she came to leave you this honey." She says with a smile.

Freezing with his fork between his plate and his mouth Usopp stares at the envelope where his name is written with beautiful emerald letters. Jasmine can see the excitement shine in her son's eyes. They're big as saucers and she gives a small chuckle. Reality rarely lives up to Usopp's tales. Although she did feel rather cautious as to where the letter and the owl could have come from.

"Shall we open it?" She asks her son, who dumbly nods.

Neither of them quite comfortable with Usopp being the one to open the mysterious letter she takes it and opens it. Removing several arcs of paper she puts them all down on the table, avoiding the dirtier spots. Looking over them all to get a quick over look of what the sender wants and is she starts to scan the pages. A slow process when being as tired as she is.

"What is it mom, what is it?" Usopp nags, nothing terrible having happened when the letter was opened his exuberance at having been delivered a letter by an owl almost becoming almost uncontrollable.

"I think, I think it's an invitation for you to join a special school" She's says unsure of herself, it did seem like an offer to enroll her son into a school, a private one at that. But the kind of school they were speaking of was simply unheard of. Unable to stop him Usopp quickly snatches a few paper arcs for himself and he quickly cards through them. Highly fascinated by the content his smile grows and grows.

"Oh blimey mum, can I go, can I? I need to go, I want to go, this is meant for me! I have to go, it's going to be amazing!" Usopp yells in the small kitchen, bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"We can't decide just like that Usopp, we will need to meet these people and find out whatever or not this is something you actually want to do!" Yasmine tells her son and she continues "Put away you plate and go brush your teeth, I'll come and give you your good night kiss after that"

Joy over the mysterious invitation momentarily contained Usopp bounces up from his seat, almost making the chair fall over, and takes his plate and silverware in the sink then he leaves the kitchen. Alone in the kitchen Yasmine grabs pen and paper and begins to write a response to the letter. One of the papers given to them specified that an owl would show up tomorrow at noon and that they could give their response letter to it. Not questioning this too much since she had had contact with the magical world before, specifically the magical world located in India, she immediately accepted the reality of the school just not that it was a school she wanted her son to attend. Stating this in her letter she also mentions that having her son enrolled in the school of course isn't an impossibility, she just wants to find out more about it as well as the magical world of Britain. Finishing the letter she gets up, careful of not standing up to quickly and risk dizziness, and makes her way to her and her sons shared bedroom where she kisses him goodnight. Turning of the lights she gives her magical boy a loving look before going back to kitchen to clean up the dishes.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp and Yasmine replies to the letter and something rather unexpected and perhaps rude happens. This chapter isn't as heavy to read as the last one, Usopp is the cutest child imaginable and we have some fun dialogue. Hope you like it!

Waking up early the next morning Usopp is incredibly excited but he can’t remember why. He quietly leaves his bed and tiptoes into the living room. Still not recalling last night he decides to watch some taped video shows on a low volume until his mother wakes up. That’s right! He should make them breakfast! Maybe that’s what he was excited about before he went to sleep? 

Forgetting about the telly he rushes into the kitchen and begins breakfast preparations. Soon enough the smell of toast and something burnt filled the apartment and Usopp deemed his breakfast ready to serve. Rushing out of the kitchen he throws an eye at the clock to notice that it’s half past six. Maybe a little too early for mother to get out of bed just yet, he realizes and stops in his tracks, weighing on his heels, indecisive as to what to do next. He shouldn’t wake ma up so early, but he can’t let the breakfast go bad either. Should he eat all of it? That would be awesome, he could probably eat it all in ten, no five, minutes! Wouldn’t that be so cool? Then he could enter food eating competitions and he’d get so much free food that he’d grow as tall as a building! Amazed by the endless possibilities of his future food eating career he suddenly remembers the school he was invited to attend this autumn.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MA WHERE DID THELETTERGOWHATAREWE GOINGTOSAY?????” Rushing back into the kitchen, he begins looking all over the place to find the letter - it’s probably hidden underneath a plate or something - as he continues to shout questions to his still sleeping mother. “HOW DO WE REPLY? ARE WE GOING TO SEND THEM AN OWL? WHERE DO WE FIND AN OWL, HOW DOES THE OWL FIND THEM, WHERE IS MY LETTER??” 

Usopp’s insistent shouting quickly wakes Yasmine up from her rest and soon she’s hurrying out of the bedroom to check up on why her son is making such a racket. Worried, she enters the kitchen, seeking support from the doorframe, and sees her son frantically messing up the previously nicely set table. 

“What’s wrong darling? And please don’t shout anymore.” Yasmine asks her son.

“Where’s my letter? The letter from the warthogs-school? I can’t find it and we have to reply, ma! Please, I want to go, I don’t want the letter to be gone!” Usopp’s asks rapidly, looking around frantically. Wishing that his letter would just materialise in front of him… which it does.

“You mean this one?” Yasmine says as she picks up a few pages and an envelope from a shelf above Usopp’s head.

Immediately running over to his mother’s side, he hugs her while at the same time trying to grab the letter, repeatedly thanking her for not losing it. Tired but entertained by her son’s joy she hands him one of the pages that came with the letter and keeps the rest. Excited Usopp grabs the letter and reads it once more. The letter still says the same thing; he’s welcome to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn if he so wishes. Relieved that it hadn’t just been a dream, he looks up at his mother with hopeful eyes. 

“Have you decided if I can go yet? I can, can’t I? Please?” Usopp asks.

“I told you I want to speak with them before deciding; we will give them our reply later today and then we’ll wait for their response.” Yasmine calmly replies as she puts away the other pages that they got yesterday - school rules and a list of supplies. “Now what is it that we have here?” She inquires, looking at the kitchen table stocked with food.

“Oh, alright then ma.” He gives in and looks over at the now slightly messy table. “Yeah, I made us breakfast ma!” 

“How sweet of you! Shall we eat then? And let’s not worry anymore about the letter right now.” Yasmine says as she sits down at the table.

oooooo

Time flies by for the little family while they play Scrabble in the living room; Usopp has successfully managed to beat his mother all of one time, something which he takes great pride in, because in Usopp’s mind there really is no-one smarter - or prettier - than his mother.

At exactly 12 pm, however, there’s a tapping noise on the same kitchen window as yesterday and both players freeze for a second before making eye contact. Usopp’s eyes are filled with unadulterated joy and Yasmine’s are also filled with joy, for her son, but you can also see the traces of worry she carries for him. Getting up and running into the kitchen with all the enthusiasm a child can muster, Usopp throws up the window, accidentally scaring the poor owl before he controls himself and backs away from the window. Even when given space to move into the room, the owl eyes the child warily before eventually doing so.

Upon entering the kitchen Yasmine gives her son a look, warning him that they will have a talk about manners and self-restraint once they have sent the owl on its way. Then she takes the letter that she wrote yesterday from the same shelf that she had put Usopp’s Hogwarts letter on. She puts the letter in an envelope addressed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and gives it to the owl to carry in its beak. Hopefully the bird will know what to do.

oooooo

Sitting in his office answering various letters from concerned parents, getting rid of jinxed letters and dreading any howlers that might hide in the pile, his attention is grabbed by yet another owl flying in to hand off a letter. This particular owl he remembers sending off to Greater Manchester to get the reply of attendance from a first year student. Hoping that at least this letter will be an easy one, just checking off another name on the list, he eagerly takes the letter from the owl. Opening the letter, he’s disappointed; not just an easy acceptance, but rather an inquiry for more information.

Finishing the rather short letter, he takes note of the time; luckily the watch’s third hand shows that it’s time for tea. Considering the offer for tea in the letter, he decides that today is as good as any other day for tea with a concerned parent, he gets up and pockets his watch. Putting away his quill and ink with a wave of his wand, he’s good to go. Leaving his office, he enters his classroom for Muggle Studies; the room is sweltering hot due to it’s position and the many windows, so he hurries through. 

Halfway across the schoolyard, the Professor realises that perhaps he should have sent the family a message that he is on his way, but he dismisses the idea. The letter arrived perfectly for tea time, so obviously the invite must have been for today. Hurrying on, he exits through the gates and disapparates. 

oooooo

Sitting in the living room again, Usopp and Yasmine are reading a book together when they hear someone at the door. Surprised, they both look up without actually making an effort to get it. They rarely get any visitors and when they do, it’s a planned meeting. Having someone at the door unnotified either means that someone is pissed or that someone is lost. Again the knocking is heard and Yasmine finally gets up and hands the book to Usopp before making her way to the door. Taking a look through the peephole, she is meet with a curious sight. A man with a wet shaved head is standing on the other side of the door, dressed in robes and looking around the small stairway. The robes are like nothing she has ever seen before, not in any culture. 

Unlocking the door, but letting the chain stay on, she opens the door. 

“Hello? How may I help you?” She asks, still surprised by the man’s presence. 

“Good afternoon, are you Ms. Cobbler?” The man asks.

“I am, and who are you?” Starting to suspect where the man came from she relaxes a bit.

“I’m a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the name is Quirinus Quirrell. I’m here to accept your offer for tea?” He says and gives Yasmine a big smile, showing a lot of his white teeth. 

“Hold on a moment Mr. Quirrell” Yasmine says and shuts the door to remove the chain. Quickly opening it again she continues, “You’re here for tea? Already?”

“Yes?” A bit unsure of himself now he realises that the idea to send them a warning of his arrival had probably been a rather good idea. “Should I come back at another time? I just assumed that since the invite was so well timed for tea time that it was meant for today? I’m really sorry if I was mistaken. I can come back another time, if so?”

Yasmine decides that even if his visit is a surprise he isn’t unwelcome and she opens the door up wide. 

“Well come on in then, I’m sure we can find something to have with the tea” She says.

Relieved that he hadn’t come for naught he steps into the apartment and immediately spots Usopp sitting on the couch reading the book on his own now. 

“Well hello young man, are you our new student?” Quirrell inquires and smiles as the boy.

Surprised Usopp’s head snaps up from the book and he considers the strangely dressed man before him. He’s seen men in similar clothes before but that was in India, here in Oldham you would be laughed at if you as man walked around in anything like what this man was dressed in.

“Hello?” Usopp stutters, confused about what this man wants and why he’s in their home. 

“Usopp dear, this is one of the Professors from Hogwarts. He’s here to tell us more about the school, aren’t you Professor?” Yasmine says. This makes the wariness in Usopp’s go away and suddenly he’s up on his feet with a big smile on his lips. 

“Yes, hello! I’m the new student!” Usopp exclaims excitedly. 

“I guess you are” Quirell says and smiles a small smile. Rubbing his hands together he looks over at Yasmine, “Now how about that tea?”

Moving over to the kitchen Usopp runs ahead and begins setting out cups and plates. When he gets to the teapot Yasmine takes over and Usopp takes a seat along with Quirrell. 

Sitting across the table from each other Usopp fidgets, trying not to stare at the Professor but not wanting to be rude and avoid his gaze totally. A routine of holding eye contact for three seconds then scanning the room for another few set in until Yasmine placed a few biscuits and the teapot on the table. 

“Well where were we?” She says and smiles at the other two.

oooooo

Cleaning up the kitchen after their first encounter with the magical world of Great Britain Usopp is practically bouncing on his feet.

“Do you think it’s true that there is a huge, blue magical squid in the lake? Do you think the lake looks like a normal lake or is it a special lake? Maybe you can see all the way to the bottom or maybe you can’t see anything at all. Maybe it’s the squid’s ink that make the water black. What do you think ma? What do you think?” Usopp rambles.

Yet again amazed by her son’s abilities to make up entire stories around one little thing she replies,”I don’t know about the lake but I do know that the squid probably isn’t all that magical or blue. Nor do i believe that the lake is filled with its ink.” 

“You’re probably right, squids only eject ink when they’re scared and why would a giant squid be scared?” Usopp says.

Moving on from that particular topic, Yasmine asks her son what he thinks about a trip to the magical place called Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Usopp and Yasmine will venture into one of he most important parts of Britain's wizarding world, the Diagon Alley! They also encounter a few well known and loved characters' from the hp verse(apart from Ollivander).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I(Venn) got stuck on how to write Ollivander. He’s one tricky character but Red’s version of him in the AU got things moving again.

Travelling to London was no small thing for Usopp and Yasmine. With Yasmine's fragile health and no one to step in if she were to fall sick, they rarely left their home in Oldham. It had been this way for a couple of years now. They got by, you do not need to travel to be happy after all. But Yasmine knew that Usopp missed the years they had together with Yasopp, there was so much fun in the world back then. So much to see and do. Usopp was such an energetic kid, it had been good for him. 

So as to compensate for being locked up in their apartment for most of summer, she made this trip a long one. They were going to spend the last three weeks before Usopp went to Hogwarts in London. This way they didn't have to wake up at the break of dawn to get to Kings Cross station in September either. Besides, it would be good for Usopp to be in a friendlier environment for a while. 

So it was arranged that two of them would spend the end of summer at the leaky cauldron, professor Quirrell had personally seen to it. Sending the bar owner, Tom, a letter to tell him beforehand of her muggle status and the length of their stay. Apparently it wasn't very easy to enter the magical part of London if you weren't magical yourself, it was understandable but inconvenient. Planning this entire trip had brought up a lot of old memories of Usopp’s father and their life in India, it had been wonderful. The wizarding world of India hadn’t been as secretive as Britain's, at least that’s how she remembered things. Maybe she had glorified the memories, maybe it had been as brilliant as she remembered. But it didn’t matter, she was getting ready to yet again enter a world she’d never fully understand. 

Stepping out of the cab the driver quickly joins them to help unload their luggage - maybe she had taken notice of Yasmine’s poor health when she had stumbled upon exiting her home - or maybe that's just the way the driver was. The driver carried the bags right next to the leaky cauldron, although being a muggle she must have thought it was just a closed down store, before saying her farewells and getting back into the cab. Touched by the rare show of care Yasmine waves off the driver with a smile. It used to give her mixed emotions when someone helped her out, she didn’t like being pitied, but the scorn of her neighbours made it much easier to accept this one kindness. Even if it was pity that motivated it. 

Leaving that train of thought she returned her full attention to her son who were inspecting an ugly door. Before she could tell him not to touch it someone opened it. 

"Well hello there, you must be Ms. Cobbler? And this must by your young boy, haven't your mother taught you not to stand in front of doors?" The man who had opened the door said, he was tall and looked like he was close to retiring age. But remembering some of the wizards in India he was probably way older than that.

Usopp quickly puts some distance between himself and the door and says hurriedly, "She has too!" Voice a bit uncertain but strong, defending his mother.

"Thought so." The man says and steps out onto the pavement, then continues, "I'm Tom, owner of the leaky cauldron, this way if you please". Tom holds up the door and ushers them inside. Hesitantly Yasmine takes Usopp by the hand and enters. 

It's an entirely different place! The bar is dark but lively, it being Saturday, and the guests all look strangely dressed. Wizards and Witches then.

Meanwhile Tom lifts their bags inside and lets the door fall shut behind him.

"Right this way, Miss, Sir" Tom says as he levitates their bags in front of him and walks down a corridor right beside the bar.

"What’re those clothes they’re wearing, mom? They don’t look like the ones in India?" Usopp asks, a hint of disappointment noticeable in his voice.

"I guess wizard attire changes with the culture" Yasmine answers

Upon entering the big dining hall of the leaky cauldron Usopp and Yasmine were both excited to see magic again, and it was everywhere. Not having seen it for four years didn't change that they could recognize it at first glance. Spoons stirring themselves in cups, dishes that disappeared of the tables and newspapers with animated pictures all told them of how this place was filled with it. Taking a steadying breath Yasmine follows Tom again, the nostalgia from when magic was a part of their day to day life hitting her hard. 

"You'll have one of the rooms on the first floor, room service is available but at an extra fee" Tom says as they move through the dining hall and into a corridor behind it. Upon reaching what will probably be their room for the stay Tom unlocks it and hands Yasmine a key.

"Just ask someone behind the bar, or anyone else for that matter, to take you if you want to visit diagon alley and they will show you how to get there" he tells them before he leaves them to inspect their room and unpack

 

oooooo

 

The cobblestoned alley was packed to the brim with people, people dressed in all colors, especially green and purple seemed to be common. In comparison Yasmine and Usopp’s muggle clothes looked bleak and grey. Which is what motivated Yasmine to decide that robes was the first thing Usopp should get, preferably second hand so that they’d be able to afford their stay in London without worry.

After having walked around in the area for a good hour, Yasmine was starting to tire and she was almost ready to just give up for the day. Just imaging the relief of laying down on a bed was almost enough to make Yasmine turn around; and head back to the leaky cauldron empty handed. They could always return tomorrow better prepared, maybe with a map if they could find one. But alas she could see that Usopp was far from satisfied and if they were to go back now, he’d be bouncing of the walls. He’d probably start talking to the other guests at the leaky cauldron and being so unfamiliar with the environment Yasmine would prefer to avoid that, for however long possible. She bet that it’d take him two days to sneak away from her and meet some new people. But she would prevent that from happening for as long as she could. Usopp generally never meet any dangerous or hostile people when he decided to talk to strangers but it was bound to happen. So in a last ditch effort Yasmine started scanning the street for other people who looked like they were parents with children in the school age.

Soon she caught sight of a harried looking woman bustling through the streets with three kids in tow. They looked appropriately dressed for the alley, which meant that they wore wizard or outdated clothing. Which also meant that they might be able to help.

“Excuse me Mrs.?” Yasmine called out to the woman before she has a chance to disappear in the throng of people. Holding Usopp’s hand to make sure he’s with her she takes a few steps in the woman’s direction. The woman comes to an abrupt halt and the three kids following in her steps topple into her, almost sending them all to the ground.

“Are you addressing me, dear?” The woman asks as she recovers from her almost fall. Embarrassed to have been the cause of it Yasmine hesitates before answering her.

“Yes, terribly sorry to be a bother, but would you happen to know where to buy robes for Hogwarts students? Second hand preferably.”

“Oh, of course! But you’ll probably get lost if you go on your own, the alley is so confusing on these last days before school! Do you mind coming along to Ollivander’s? We have some business there, I could show you the way afterwards.” the woman says with a smile. Yasmine readily accepts her offer, they need to go there as well, might as well use this opportunity to its utmost capacity. 

Together the two families make their way deeper into the alley and soon they reach what looks to be an older street, the cobblestones are worn smooth from age and the stores have more modest display window here. By now Yasmine knows that the woman’s name is Molly and she’s here with her sons Bill, Charlie and Percy. Apparently she has three more sons and a daughter at home. Yasmine tries very hard not to look at the woman with too much adoration. 

The three boys will also be going to Hogwarts and like Usopp, it’s Percy’s first year. They reach a shop with a sole wand placed on a cushion in the window, the sign above the door read “Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.” 

“Here we are! Ollivander’s, the one place you ought to buy your wand at if you have a choice! He’s the best wandmaker of our century it’s said.” Molly says with a smile. “Why don’t you go first Usopp? Ollivander only allows one customer at a time inside the store.” She asks, looking at Yasmine to know if she’s alright with the arrangement. 

“Go on in then, honey! I’ll be right outside” Yasmine tells Usopp with a smile.

“By myself?” Usopp whispers, looking terrified at the thought of entering the dark, dusty shop without his mom. 

“It will be fine, Usopp. You want a wand don’t you?” Yasmine says, watching her boy closely. She knows that he’s afraid but if he is going to go to school far away he needs to learn how to stand on his own two legs. At least for a little bit; it would not be good for him if all the other kids got their wands on their own and Usopp did not. “Chin up, Usopp! You can do this, I know you can” She encourages and gives him 10 galleons, hoping that Molly’s estimation of the cost is correct. They can’t afford a wand more expensive than that anyway. 

Taking the unfamiliar coins and putting them in his pocket Usopp walks up to the shop’s front door and with one last unsure smile at his mom, disappears inside. 

“He will be alright, won’t he?” Yasmine asks Molly worriedly as soon as Usopp has disappeared inside. 

“Of course, my dear, of course. As long as he doesn’t break anything vital there will be no trouble at all” Molly says, trying to sound reassuring.

“Break something?” Yasmine exclaims as she starts to feel a bit fainthearted. 

 

ooooooo

 

Usopp squints as he enters the shop, it is dusty and the lightning is bad, and there is no sound except for the bell above the door announcing his entry. It feels like everything is muffled in here, the noise from the street, the light, even the colors seemed drained! But maybe that was the bad lightning’s fault. Cautiously Usopp takes a few steps further into the store and a deep creaking is heard, he immediately freezes. Did he just activate a trap? 

Soon a new set of footsteps are heard, coming closer and closer, until suddenly a man appears between the shelves. 

“Aaarrrghhhh!” Usopp screams 

The man startles in surprise at Usopp’s scream, it almost looks like he is about to scream himself before he gathers his wits and settles on lifting an eyebrow at the child. Usopp immediately shuts up.

“You are here to buy a wand I presume, not to ruin my peace, correct?” The man questions, apparently screaming wasn’t appreciated or allowed in the store, at which Usopp gives a shaky nod. “Well then, which arm is your wand arm?”

“L-l-left?” Usopp stutters.

“Very well then, I’m Ollivander, let’s get you fitted for a wand, Mr.?” Ollivander lets his sentence end in a question as he sets up for the task of fitting yet another Hogwarts student with their first wand. Bring out his measuring tape and moving around some of the wands cluttering the counter. This one student seems particularly nervous, if the earlier screaming and the shaking knees is anything to go by. 

“Yadav, I mean Usopp, I-I-I mean Usopp Yadav, sir!” Usopp sutters, this guy’s eyes are judging him, he can tell. Is he on trial for something? Maybe it’s illegal for boys to have long hair in the wizarding world? Ollivander’s pale eyes seem to take in every detail there’s about him before moving around the counter to shake Usopp’s hand. 

“Well then Mr. Yadav, pleasure to meet you.”

“Same to you sir!” Usopp replies hastily, giving Ollivander’s hand a vigorous round of shakes. Releasing himself from the boy’s grip Ollivander moves back behind the counter, rolling up his sleeves as he goes and starts rummaging among the things there.   
“Now if you’d please extend your arms to allow me to take measurements” Ollivander says as he taps the measuring tape with his wand. Usopp quickly extends his arms just as the tape reaches him and starts taking measurements everywhere. Horrified at having a tape assault him Usopp stands very still and Ollivander gives him one approving nod before disappearing between the shelves. Leaving Usopp alone in the dimly lit room.

Ollivander returns soon enough though, which allows Usopp to sigh in relief, he isn’t meant to spend eternity here after all! Ollivander sets down a heap of tall and thin boxes that he had been carrying on top the counter, they all look vaguely the same to Usopp but some of them are by far longer or shorter. Curious Usopp starts to lower his arms, they were getting tired anyway.

“Who told you that I’m finished taking measurements?” Ollivander snaps and Usopp quickly extends his arms again. 

“No one sir, sorry sir.” Usopp says as he looks straight ahead, as if Ollivander was a sergeant and he a soldier.


End file.
